Lostara Yil
Lostara Yil was a Pardu woman from the city of EhrlitanDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.19 and an officer in the Red Blades.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB She served under Ehrlitan commander Tene Baralta.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.111 Lostara was described as having dark skin which was tattooed in Pardu style, with large, black eyes, set wide above high cheekbones, and a narrow, aquiline nose. She carried an aspected sigil hidden on her person.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.303 History Having been born a daughter, rather than the desired son, she was given away by her parents following her fifth birthday and lived on the streets of Ehrlitan for the next couple of years. She was snatched by members of the Cult of Rashan when she was about seven and a half and trained to become a Shadow Dancer. At the age of about 14-15, she had made an undeniable impression on both a visiting High Priest who turned out to be Delat under an assumed name, and Dancer who was watching unbeknown to her from the shadows, when she performed the 'Song of the Reeds' dance. After the dance, during the night, the cult members were assassinated by Delat and an accomplice, with only Lostara being left to escape, as far as she knew. She only found out years later that Bidithal had also been spared by Delat. Her memories of that evening seemed to suggest that there had been a certain amount of physical intimacy between her and Quick Ben.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.386-391 Following a short period during which Lostara suffered hunger, denigration and humiliation, she joined the newly formed Red Blades.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.390 In Deadhouse Gates Tene Baralta devised a plan to locate Sha'ik, the leader of the Whirlwind uprising. He passed the stolen Book of Dryjhna to the spy Mebra to offer as bait and the spy convinced Kalam Mekhar to deliver the holy book to Sha'ik in Raraku while the Red Blades secretly followed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.71 Lostara and another Red Blade followed Kalam to Ladro Keep. Suspecting someone in the keep of colluding with the assassin, they waited until Kalam continued on and then murdered everyone inside.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.111-113 Eventually, Kalam succeeded in delivering the book to Sha'ik. As she opened the book, Baralta, Yil, and the other Red Blades struck. It was Lostara's crossbow shot that killed the prophetess, although she was subsequently knocked out by Toblakai, one of Sha'ik's bodyguards.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.134-136 Afterwards she continued to followed Kalam through the desert and into the Imperial Warren, meeting the Claw, Pearl along the way.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.303 After a brief excursion to assist Fist Coltaine's forces against the Semk godling, they caught up with Kalam in Aren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.340-341 There Lostara was arrested and imprisoned along with the rest of the city's Red Blades whom High Fist Pormqual wrongly suspected of treason.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.368 Pearl continued on the trail of Kalam without her.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15 In House of Chains She later rejoined Pearl on a mission for the Adjunct. For a time, she and Pearl were lovers. In The Bonehunters ] She nearly died in the flames at Y'Ghatan, but was pulled from the fires by Cotillion. At that point, the god warned her that a time would come when she would be forced to choose between the Adjunct and Pearl. He then left her to rejoin the Bonehunters. Lostara had taken up her position as Captain under Fist Baralta againThe Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.975 but when the latter betrayed the 14th, she killed him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1111 After the events in Malaz City,where Pearl died, she was attached to the Bonehunters where she became Tavore's right hand, taking over from T'amber. She ventured with them to Lether and later Kolanse. In Dust of Dreams Lostara became obsessed with sharpening her knife after Y'Ghatan. During the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk, Lostara was possessed by CotillionThe Crippled God, Chapter 7 and, using every Shadow dance known, she was able to defeat a large number of them.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23 She began that dance for Henar Vygulf, telling him that she didn't dance for just anyone.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23 In The Crippled God Lostara gave Henar the knife she had been sharpening so obsessively - a sign that the possession by Cotillion scoured her soul clean. She then attached Henar to her staffThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.107/108. Notes and References de:Lostara Yil pl:Lostara Yil Category:Bonehunter Category:Captains Category:Cult of Rashan Category:Females Category:High House Life Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:Pardu Category:Red Blades Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Soldiers